What Makes Us Special
by Silarcta
Summary: ‘“Saïx!”Xemnas ran towards the motionless shape on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight.’ What would have happened if Saïx beat Sora? Lemon, and the poll is CLOSED. Please stop voting on it.
1. What Just Happened?

What Makes Us Special By The Crimson Luna Diviner 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd let Sephiroth wait at the doorstep of Castle Oblivion and test his Masamune on the first Key Bearer to enter.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Summary: '"Saïx!"

Xemnas ran towards the motionless shape on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight.' What would have happened if Saïx beat Sora? Lemon, Xemnas/Saïx.

History: I've been writing this sadistic fic for a while now and I figured I needed some fluff. Watching a couple of friends of mine gave me some nasty ideas too. Here ya go A little thanks for about 3000 hits on my fan fictions altogether. I feel so old! (Okay, it's not like it's my birthday or anything. Gee, I'm rambling pretty much aren't I? I like rambling! Xemnas does that! Oh, he's so cute when he's rambling –goes all fluffy- Saïx too, though he only does it once I think… I wish one saw more of each of the Org members during the game, it's not as if you get to know them too good. Actually it was the same with Ansem. You didn't get to know he was the villain before at the keyhole in Hollow Bastion. Most games you get to know the villain pretty fast. Most of Square's games actually. Perhaps it's a good thing then, to get some variation, and you start of by thinking Ansem is a nice guy, and some might say he is, I just think he's pretty retarded, though Ansem's heartless was cool, or is that Xehanorth's heartless? And I shouldreallystopramblingnowXemnasXemnasXemnasXemnas…. err….). Much OOC'ness, but considering what actually happens I think that's just natural.

Warning: This is a bit more graphic than other things I've written.

This is my birthday present to myself, I deserve it cuz having birthday the 20th of December sucks, but now it's over! I'm 15! Yay!

Need… Xemmy… Saïx…. Fluff….

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Saïx!"

Xemnas ran towards the motionless shape on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Saïx!" he cried out again as he fell to his knees beside the fallen nobody, pulling him on to his lap.

"X… Xemnas…?"

A vague smile appeared at the Enigmatic Man's face at the sound of the other's voice.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Xemnas said, wiping some blood of the other's chin. Saïx gave a frown, looking away.

"Don't pretend… like you care…"

"But I _do_ care," Xemnas said smiling. Saïx' eyes widened.

"Is it…?"

"Yes."

Xemnas carefully lifted one of Saïx' hands up to his own chest. The Luna Diviner felt a faint beating.

"Kingdom Hearts… is finished."

A sudden light shone in Saïx' eyes.

"You mean…? We… succeeded…?"

Xemnas nodded and carefully lifted Saïx. He walked across the room, stepping over the remains of the key bearer and up to the Altar of Naught. Saïx couldn't remember much of what happened next, only a strong light.

X

The Luna Diviner awoke in a bed with white sheets. His wounds after the final battle had been treated and bandaged. He closed his eyes again. For what seemed like hours he only laid there, feeling his heartbeat, his sensitive ears picking up its faint rhythm. He would never get tired of that sound. A content smile spread across his face. They had made it, they had completed Kingdom Hearts and regained their hearts, and the best part of it all… he _felt_ satisfied. True, he was also filled with sadness and grief over the others' death, but he was alive, and he wasn't the only one. He felt a sudden warmth rise inside him as Xemnas entered the room. There was something strange with him though… Then Saïx noticed he had changed his cloak for a black shirt and a pair of black pants much like his old ones.

"I am happy to see that you are awake," he exclaimed, halting at the side of the bed.

"If it wasn't for you… I'd be dead, sir…"

Xemnas gave a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No more 'sir'. I am no longer the leader of Organization XIII, and you are no longer my second in command. We are free, Saïx. Free to do whatever we want. You can go wherever you want and live however you like without me commanding you."

"I…"

Freedom? He had no life to return to, no one who wanted him home. Just because he had his heart back didn't mean they had become the persons they once were. They still looked the same, sounded the same. The Organization had been his family. He just hadn't realized.

"We are still the same… just with feelings. I don't know where I'd go if you sent me away."

"I won't command you Saïx. Not to leave, nor to stay here."

"Where _is_ 'here', anyway?" Saïx asked, looking around in the unfamiliar room.

"I teleported us to the old mansion outside Twilight Town. I figured it'd be a good place to begin anew."

Saïx fell silent, relived that Xemnas didn't intend on leaving him… '_Wait… what does it matter to me whether I stay with him or not?_' Saïx pondered for a while. He glanced at Xemnas, who was currently absorbed in the darkening sky outside. He hadn't believed it would become night here, but it was after all the mansion _outside_ Twilight Town.  
Saïx had always veiled himself in the thought of remembering what it was like to have a heart, but now… What was this warmth rising in him every time he saw his former Superior?

To Xemnas it all felt right. Saïx was the first to come to his mind as he regained his heart. Bringing him here and letting him stay was how it was supposed to be. He didn't know exactly why, of course he had a faint idea, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"Xemnas…?"

"Hm?"

The Enigmatic Man turned back to face the other.

"Is it okay for you if I stay? At least for a while?"

"As I said, do whatever you like," Xemnas replied smiling. He squeezed Saïx' hand lightly before he rose to his feet, making the Luna Diviner blush slightly, to faint for his former Superior to notice. "The bathroom is just across the hallway if you feel like taking a shower, I'll be down in the kitchen making lunch."

"_You_ making lunch…?"

Saïx had great problems imagining that. Xemnas arched an eyebrow.

"I suppose I am a better cook than one who's only cooking experience comes from ripping people apart at the night of full moon."

Saïx' blush grew even deeper. What was wrong with him? He _never_ blushed. Xemnas left with a low chuckle. Walking, not teleporting. He had all the time in the world now.  
Saïx looked down at his hands. They were bloodstained. Surely the rest of him was just as bad. As he sat up pulling the sheets away he found his pants just as dirty. The cold air in the room hit his bare chest hard. Perhaps he could find some new clothes in the attic of the mansion or something. That was probably what Xemnas had done.

X

The Enigmatic Man gave a smirk as Saïx arrived downstairs, hair ruffled and slightly damp, wearing a white T-shirt and baggy jeans. He immediately took a liking to the pants. They were way too big for him and sat dangerously low on his hips. A light tug would surely make them fall of. Xemnas found himself itching to test that theory out but shook himself mentally. '_What the hell are you thinking? It's not as if you love him, right? Right, so stay away goddamn it!_' Xemnas told himself, though he wasn't sure how true it was.

"Take a seat," he said, indicating a corner of the kitchen with a round table and three wooden chairs. Saïx sat down, a bit nervous. Xemnas sat down across the table, handing him a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Dig in, I bet you're hungry," he said, carefully tasting his own bowl.

"I'm famished," Saïx exclaimed, noticing just how much the battle had worn him out. At that moment it seemed like the best food he had ever tasted, and Xemnas could only gawp as the diviner consumed his fourth portion.

"And I was afraid you wouldn't like my cooking," Xemnas chuckled. "After all, I haven't made food once since the Organization was founded, and before that we always had Zexion cook."

"Ha, I'd like to see _that_!" Saïx said, giving the slightest laugh. It didn't sound too good though, seeing he hadn't laughed for ages. Xemnas however smiled. Seeing the Luna Diviner so… happy… It made him warm. He had never seen him smile of anything but malice ever before. Perhaps he could change that? Xemnas stood up and cleared away the dishes, Saïx watching him carefully. It was strange… seeing his former Superior in daily clothing, in a kitchen, doing daily things. It was amusing actually. Saïx woke up from his trail of thoughts as Xemnas walked up to him and raked his fingers through his ruffled hair.

"This won't do. I'll see if I can find a comb for you," he said and disappeared out of the kitchen, leaving Saïx in a state of shock by the sudden contact. Xemnas came back, finding him at the exact same spot, not moving a muscle. The Enigmatic Man gave a sigh before he attacked the other's hair with the newfound comb.

"Xemnas! Wha… what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Xemnas asked, rolling his eyes. He gently raked the comb through Saïx' soft, blue hair. It reminded him a bit of fur. "I wont have you walking around like you just got out of bed."

Saïx tried to calm down. It felt kind of nice… Xemnas shoved the comb into his hand and patted his shoulder.

"You might consider using it some other time," he said, grinning. And so he left a slightly confused Luna Diviner at the dinning table, with a comb in his hand and wide eyes. '_What the hell just happened??_'

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Okay, I dunno how much sense it made, parting it into chapters, but it'd make quite a long oneshot. I think I have what could be called the second chapter finished already, but being the bitchy, sadistic bastard that I am I won't post it until I get a satisfyingly amount of reviews, the longer the better. This is quite humouring to write, so I am planning on making it quite long. Instead of most of my "opening-kiss-fuck-ending" fics I will actually build a relationship to create a picture of how the boys would react daily life. Like my own little dollhouse, **evil grin**. And of course you reviewers will also get to play. Any ideas, musings, suggestions, opinions, etc, etc, etc are most welcome even though I already have a good idea of how it's going to be, I am open to ideas, seeing I mostly write oneshots.

So, just to clear out one **_scary_** topic I will run a poll:

Manbabies?

Yes: 50 percent

No: 50 percent

Votes: 0

As you review I'll let you vote, and I'll show the result at the end of every chapter -just realised this is getting quite the project- O.o I dunno if I care to put up percents every time, cuz I hate percents math… haha… -has been doodling yaoi in her math books for quite some time-

Chapters to come will be shorter than this one, probably.


	2. Does That Hand Belong To You?

What Makes Us Special, pt 2

History: Not much actually. Most of this chapter was already finished before I posted the first. I just added the opening. Thanks to all you who reviewed! Now enjoy!

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Saïx didn't know for how long they'd been in the mansion, but the fact that he still wasn't familiar with all the rooms and hallways bothered him. First of all he had almost managed to get lost quite a few times, but the thing that really annoyed him was that he usually had no idea where Xemnas was, while it seemed his former Superior knew exactly where to find him at any time. And thus, he had decided to spend parts of his spare time exploring the house. He had brought along a notebook and a pencil, intending to draw up a map. He knew Xemnas would have good use of it as he often moved the furniture around, throwing away and replacing, trying to make the place more inhabitable.

"Saïx! Watch out for the-"

In the next moment, the notepad was sent flying out of the diviner's hands as he tripped in the very stairs he'd been drawing, tumbling down only to knock down the single person possible.

As he regained consciousness he found himself lying atop of Xemnas, who was pinned to the ground by Saïx' weight on his chest.

"S… sorry," Saïx mumbled with a deep blush, lifting himself to hover over his former Superior on his hands instead of crushing the other.

"No broken bones," Xemnas chuckled. "I think I'll survive."

Saïx had to bite his lip not to scream as he felt a hand on his rear. '_I sure hope that's a… rather large… pen… poking my leg'_, he thought, blushing even deeper. He looked into the amber orbs underneath him, unaware that the other was trying to get up. Xemnas' _hand_ was on his _rear_!!

"You know… This would be much easier if you moved," Xemnas said sharply, supporting himself with one elbow in the floor, seemingly unaware of his other hand's whereabouts.

"S-sorry," Saïx said and quickly backed away and got to his feet.

"What were you doing? You should really watch where you go," Xemnas said with concern in his voice.

"I… Uhm… nothing…" Saïx mumbled and went to retrieve his notebook. He was still burning from his former Superior's touch, and would rather avoid further humiliation. Had it just been a mishap? Or had Xemnas actually groped him?

X

Saïx soon found that his favourite room in the mansion was the library. He loved reading, and there were books enough for three lifetimes. Xemnas on the other hand preferred keeping himself active and used most of the day exploring the house, cleaning, or simply take a walk in the grounds outside. Saïx would offer to help him, but he wasn't often allowed. Xemnas said he was a perfectionist when it came to order and Saïx was way too sloppy. At least that was what he said. Truth to be told he found the diviner as quite the distraction and his thoughts had a tendency to trail away from work when he was around, and instead of doing the dishes he found himself staring at Saïx' arse as he cleaned the fireplace. It was the same thing if he joined him in the library, trying to read. He kept glancing up from his book to admire the mellow expression on the berserker's face, ending up reading the same sentence fifteen times before he gave up.

"Something wrong Xemnas?" Saïx asked looking up from his own book.

"I… can't concentrate," he said. Why was he so obsessed with the diviner? Had he developed feelings for him? He couldn't possibly have… Could he?

"Do you want me to read for you?" Saïx asked automatically. Xemnas arched his eyebrows in surprise. "I had a little sister once," Saïx mumbled. "I used to read for her when she couldn't sleep."

He swallowed thickly. The memory still pained him, even after not caring for so many years of being a nobody. Having all this feelings again confused him. He had forgotten he could feel so much at once. The last three days at the mansion was like being born anew. Experiencing all the feelings he had forgotten. Sadness, happiness, irritation, confusion… and this sensation he had every time Xemnas looked at him… he didn't know what to call it. He woke up from his thoughts as Xemnas sat down beside him on the couch.

"All right. What book?"

Saïx smiled, stood up and went to one of the bookshelves. A sudden warmth spread through him. Xemnas wanted him to read for him… Perhaps the Enigmatic Man really cared about him? His heart made a sudden leap.

He found a book that looked interesting, a large one with black cover and silver letters. It was a collection of short stories. He sat down by Xemnas again in the couch, choosing a promising title from the index.

Day became night as they sat there, snuggled up on the couch, the fireplace crackling as the rain hammering down on the windows. Xemnas leaned slightly onto Saïx. It didn't matter whenever Saïx choose a dull story. Listening to his voice and heartbeat was enough to relax. Many of the stories were sad tales of love. It was amusing how Saïx blushed whenever he managed to pick one of those, but always huddled a bit closer to Xemnas.

""_I love you," he whispered. He wasn't sure, but he almost believed it himself by now. _

"_I love you more than anything." _

"_Take me away… from all this death."_"

"…That was sad…" Xemnas said quietly as Saïx finished another story. The diviner nodded and buried his face in Xemnas' shoulder so he wouldn't see his tears. The Enigmatic Man carefully placed an arm around his waist. Saïx thought he understood now. This sensation Xemnas gave him. Perhaps he was in love… But was it mutual? Xemnas' hand slid down to rest on his hip, his other hand stroking his hair. Perhaps it was, Saïx thought, and closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Xemnas…?"

"Hm?"

"I… I think… I…. Never mind…"

"… Okay?" Xemnas said slowly. "Well… it's getting late… I suggest we go to bed."

Xemnas' last sentence sent booth's mind down the gutter, but no one pointed out the innuendo, so they parted, each to their own room. Xemnas had been generous enough to take the master bedroom in the middle of the top floor and let Saïx pick whatever room he liked. He had found a nice, circular room in the end of the top floor hall. He made an irritated groan as he fell on top of his bed. He'd been _so_ close telling. Why did he have to yellow out in the middle of the sentence? He found himself missing the other's company already.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Thanks to Takkian for the idea about the tripping though what you had in mind might not have been exactly how it turned out to be XD Yes, I'm a perv, and so is Xemnas, thank goodness. A cookie to the first one to guess where the story Saïx read came from! I know you can do it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Now it's time for the poll!

**Manbabies:**

**Yes: --60**

**No: -30**

**Votes: 3**

-Scared shitless-

Manbabies do that to me, but I still find it amusing X3 Oh well, it's you reviewers who decide, the poll is still open and I'm too lazy to control if people vote twice. I am still open for ideas, and especially for reviews!

-Hypnotize you all to review-

It'll make you happy! I swear!! Push the shiny tiny… uh… was it lavender? Blue? _The review button for God's sake!!_

Here I spend the first day of the New Year writing obscenities for you XDXD

Happy New Year everyone!!


	3. Just Figured Something

What Makes Us Special, pt. 3

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Saïx awoke to the soft tunes of a piano (A/N: It's Organization XIII's theme X3). He frowned. He hadn't even realised there _was_ a piano in the mansion; even less that Xemnas knew how to play. He threw some clothes on and skipped down the stairs. Yes, the great Luna Diviner _skipped_ down the stairs. An unquestionable happiness had filled him since yesterday. He had realised the nature of his feelings. There wasn't room for irritation any longer. Half of him was whooping of joy, the other half scared to death for what Xemnas might think.

"Hey Xemnas! I didn't know you could play the piano," Saïx said as he found Xemnas in the ballroom. Xemnas gave a grin, looking up.

"It's not the only thing these fingers can do."

Saïx immediately went a deep shade of red.

"They can for example make breakfast… Like I was going to now," Xemnas said slowly, arching an eyebrow at the other's expression.

"Uhm… Right… Why don't I make breakfast today, you've done that ever since we came her," Saïx said quickly. What the hell was wrong with his mind these days?

"No, no I'll do it," Xemnas said chuckling, returning to the piano. So Saïx was thinking like _that_? Perhaps he felt something for him after all…

"I wish I could play the piano…" Saïx said, more to himself than anything.

"I could show you a few tricks?" Xemnas said, standing up, offering the seat to Saïx.

"…Okay…"

Saïx sat down. They played the piano for some time, not that Saïx learned too much. His concentration was set on Xemnas, who was standing behind him, pressing lightly against him as he showed Saïx what to do. He gave a grin.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough," he said, ruffling Saïx' hair. "It's not as if we're in any hurry."

"Right," Saïx muttered, his face twisted in concentration.

"Now, breakfast is ready in half an hour, unless there's something else you want my fingers to do," Xemnas said chuckling and left a deeply blushed Saïx at the piano as he went to take a cold shower.

Saïx couldn't take the tightness inside the mansion any longer and decided he'd go for a walk. He went to the backside of the mansion, finding a small gate in the tall fence, almost hidden by weeds. It was hanging loosely on its fastenings and a small push was all it took to make it swing open. Endless fields with long, green grass stretched out to the blood red sunrise in the horizon. A couple of willows scattered around, many kilometres distance between them. He felt this ache to just run. He hadn't been in battle for a long time now…

He tried to keep his dignity and stay put, but some childish scream inside him won, and he sprinted across the enormous meadow, feeling the wind ruffling his hair. It was delightful. He felt so free. Who cared about dignity now, his _heart_ was screaming of joy!

He finally came to a halt and let himself fall outstretched on his back. He gave a small sigh.

"I love him," Saïx said quietly to himself. It was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Falling in love. "I freaking love him! _I love him! _"

Saïx gave another sigh before he stood up and began walking back home, slightly ashamed of his kick.

X

"And what are you so happy about?" Xemnas asked at the breakfast table.

"Just realised something," Saïx answered with a smile.

"And what is it that you realised?"

"Oh, I don't think I want to tell… yet."

"Fine," Xemnas said, unaware that he made a small pout. "It's not as if I wont find out."

"Think about it and you might just know already," Saïx said, and stood up, clearing the table after him. He went out in the hallway and decided to go to the library, but he didn't manage to move more than three meters before something hard hit him, pushing him against the wall.

"Actually, I think I do," Xemnas said, pinning his arms above his head. Saïx felt his heart pound madly as Xemnas pushed his body lightly against his, slowly closing the gap between their lips. Softly and testing, but it was more than enough for Saïx to feel his pants tighten. Xemnas pulled away and stared into the diviner's yellow pools. An expression of pure lust as they met again, booth's hearts whooping of excitement, deeper, harder. Saïx moaned as Xemnas licked his bottom lip, allowing him enterance to his mouth. The Enigmatic Man's tongue roamed his cavern, desperate to taste more of him. They broke up, panting. But then Xemnas gave a smirk, let go of Saïx arms and returned to the kitchen. Saïx was sure his heart was about to bounce right out of his chest as he slowly sunk down against the wall with a throbbing hard on.

"Damn tease," he muttered, but the happiness he felt was unquestionable. Xemnas had kissed him, and he had never felt so whole in his life.

X

Xemnas awoke with a yawn, quite satisfied by yesterday's achievement even though his conscience was still nagging because he left Saïx like that, but he didn't want it to look like he was just lusting. It might not have been the right way to show it, but if he had taken Saïx there it wouldn't have felt right. He turned, facing the empty side of the double bed. He wanted this to be something special. He loved Saïx…

Xemnas stood up and pulled on a pair of black pants, leaving for the bathroom. Lost in his own thoughts he almost walked right into Saïx who was out on the same mission.

"S-sorry," Saïx mumbled, looking at the floor before he hurried onwards. That is to say, until Xemnas realised his only clothing was a T-shirt reaching almost to his knees and caught up to him, holding him back by placing his hands on the diviner's hips.

"Xemnas!" Saïx cried out in shock, turning blood red.

"Just checking if you're wearing anything underneath that," he said, dead serious. He gently trailed his hands down his hips and slipped them up under the T-shirt, feeling the bare skin of his thighs.

"Xemnas! What are you…?"

But he couldn't manage another word as his former Superior found his bare ass, and gently squeezed his butt cheeks.

"Get to the bathroom," he chuckled, slapping the diviner's buttocks, making him yelp.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

So I figured it was time to update ; Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I wanted more reviews. I won't post the next chapter before I have between 15 and 20 reviews total, seeing I am quite busy with two other fics at the same time. I've been working on another Xem/Saïx fic for some time now and I'm currently up in 10 000 words… Ox I will probably post it in chapters but I don't know how smart it is to have two chapter fics at the same time…

Well, anyways, thanks to all you who reviewed this chapter! May all your dreams come true! Now it's time for poll!

**Manbabies:**

**Yes: ----70 **

**No: --30 **

Votes: 6 

Why, oh, why did I do this? 


	4. Warm Chocolate

What Makes Us Special, pt 4

History: So, I've been quite evil and haven't posted for a while… But I've been busy with school, English tests, other fics and lots of other things… on the top of it I've been in a pretty miserable mood and this is supposed to be (at least I'm trying to make it) a bit funny. I was also at lack of inspiration…

Well I know many people will be disappointed now but perhaps just as many will be happy as I say that there will be no manbabies. That's right, I'm yellowing out. I just don't think I am the right person to write that and seeing there wasn't much difference in the poll I suppose it's not that end of the world after all.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Saïx was twisting and turning in his bed, trying to get some sleep but it was impossible. Something inside him was too energetic and it didn't exactly help on his already grumpy mood. He finally found it forfeit and threw the covers aside, getting up and over to his window. Damn it, something just wouldn't let him relax! He wrenched the curtains aside and leaned onto the window post, realizing the moon was full. Perfect! Just perfect, he thought sarcastic. Now that he wasn't a nobody any longer he obviously couldn't control his cycle to only affect him while in battle. Well, that only meant he had to try not to let his mood out on Xemnas or they'd both be thoroughly pissed at each other before the day was over…

X

"Saïx? What are you doing up this early?" Xemnas asked with a bright grin as he found the other sitting by the kitchen counter, staring out of the window with a grumpy expression.

"Couldn't sleep," the diviner grunted. Xemnas stared at his back for a while, not quite sure how to react. He knew Saïx had been ill tempered because of his powers, but he had thought that had changed now…

"Is there something bothering you, Saïx…?" he asked carefully.

"Can't you see?" Saïx snapped glaring daggers at him before he turned back to the window. The Enigmatic Man gave a sheepish look before he dove into a cupboard, finding a large casserole.

"I'll make warm chocolate, what say you?" he asked, smirking. He knew Saïx had a thing for sugar. He could actually see the other's pointy ears twitch at his words. He hummed slightly as he turned on the stove and found the needed ingredients.

"You know…" Saïx mumbled. "I wish Vexen was still alive… He always had some explanation on any question…"

There was a loud clang sounding from casserole against floor tiles. Xemnas hurriedly picked it up again, trying to ignore the remark though he felt it sting slightly in his chest.

"And… what is it that you need an answer to?"

"These feelings are confusing me… It's the first time I've actually _felt_ my cycle…"

"So… it's the moon? I'll make sure to keep a low profile then," Xemnas chuckled.

"Shut it. It's not like you know this any better than me," Saïx spat. Xemnas winced slightly at the venom in the other's voice.

"That doesn't mean you need some know-it-all scientist to figure it out for you!"

Saïx looked at him with surprise.

"You _do_ realize he is dead?" the diviner said coldly.

"I… I am sorry," Xemnas said, slightly ashamed of his own behaviour. Was he feeling jealous of something like this? It was stupid. Besides, the last thing he should do was to act like an idiot when Saïx was in this mood. It was weird how the moon cycle affected the diviner. He almost seemed kind of…

A smirk spread across Xemnas' face. He poured Saïx a large cup of warm chocolate and put it in front of him before he embraced him from behind.

"Aww, is my poor, little Saïx feeling PMSy? That wont do!" he said as if he was talking to a three year old. Saïx clenched his fists and tried his best not to turn around and slap his former Superior in his face. Xemnas nuzzled hi neck vigorously, tightening his grip around his waist.

"Xemnas," the diviner said in a forced calm tone. "If you don't let go of me this instant I am going to hurt you," he snarled.

"Is that it?" Xemnas murmured with a devious smirk. "Then I must remind you that naughty boys will be spanked hard."

Saïx turned to stare at him with his mouth hanging open in a what-did-you-just-say expression. But all thoughts disappeared as one of Xemnas' hands moved to rest on his rear. His instincts, which were now enhanced significantly because of the moon cycle, kicked in and seconds later there was the sound of a pale palm hitting tanned cheek. The force in his strike was enough to have him topple off of his chair, knocking down the other and have them both sprawled on the ground.

Xemnas stared at him with a blank expression, once again pinned to the ground before he burst into laughter. His hand was still on the diviner's rear, squeezing slightly and so Saïx, utterly infuriated raised his hand to complete the collection with another red mark on the Enigmatic Man's other cheek but his wrist was sized in an iron grip and he found himself being thrown off and flipped facedown into the floor. He tried to get up but Xemnas held him down with a knee before he sat down on the small of his back, pinning _him_ to the floor, his face turned towards Saïx hind.

"I warned you," Xemnas chuckled deviously. "But did you listen? No."

"Xemnas what the hell are you…?"

"Shush."

Saïx closed his mouth instantly. After all his time working for Xemnas he still couldn't object to a clear order.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the diviner as he felt The Enigmatic Man's fingers slide down his all-too-big pants, slowly sliding them down his hips. Saïx writhed, trying to get away but it was impossible. He could nothing but lie there as Xemnas exposed more and more of his skin. Soon his pants were down on his knees and his face deeply blushed.

"I think the right word is repayment," Xemnas said with a malicious leer, his eyes shining in triumph over the sight before him. Saïx gritted his teeth and pressed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. And it came, hard, Xemnas' hand leaving a bright, red mark on his ass.

"I warned you," Xemnas repeated quietly and to Saïx' surprise the diviner felt soft lips pressed against the abused skin before his pants were pulled back on and the Enigmatic Man faded into a portal, freeing Saïx. The Luna Diviner trashed around, trying to catch him before he disappeared but failed. He gave a low snarl as he got to his feet. His hind was still sore. He hadn't thought Xemnas to be so strong. Again he had managed to be utterly humiliated and ignored the fact that his pants were significantly tighter than before as he sat down next to the kitchen counter again, though he couldn't help but giving a small smile as his eyes fell upon the cup if warm chocolate waiting for him.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Gawd, that really was about time X3 –dodges sharp objects- Yes, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I have an idea for the next chap so I'll hopefully update within a few days, at least a week…. I also have to look through what I've written for the next chappie in my other story (though I want one more review before I update) and I'd like to get that finished before I start the new chappie here –dodges sharp objects-


	5. The Artist

What Makes Us Special, pt 5

History: So, I've been saying I'd write this chapter soon… ; Everything's relative, ne?

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Saïx couldn't stay mad at Xemnas for long. As soon as his 'period' was over he began to miss the other, who had been hiding away in the attic ever since that scene in the kitchen. They barely even spoke to each other nowadays. It was with heavy heart that Saïx found his way up the stairs to the loft in search of his former Superior.

"Xemnas…? Are you here? We need to talk…"

No reply. The attic was empty except of large piles of cardboard boxes. Saïx looked around, a bit disappointed. He was tired of fooling around like some lovesick teenage girl. He needed to talk to Xemnas. It was about time he told him exactly what he felt, or these more or less embarrassing scenes would continue until they got so mad at each other they couldn't live together any longer. He took a walk around the attic, lost in his own thoughts as his eyes suddenly fell on something to his interest. A sketchpad and a small box of charcoal. A smile graced his lips as he picked up the two and brushed some dust off of them. He tucked them under his arm and went over to the window, paused for a second, admiring the view. Then he sat down in the window post, the sketchpad in his lap.

X 

"Saïx…? What are you doing here?" Xemnas asked as he entered the attic, finding the diviner in deep concentration.

"Drawing," Saïx mumbled without taking his eyes away from his work.

"But… why here…?"

"Because I feel like it," he said, grinning slightly.

Xemnas walked over to his side, trying to peek over his shoulder but Saïx turned the sketchpad down.

"Can I see?" Xemnas asked, seemingly entertained.

"No!" Saïx said, concern in his voice. The other merely chuckled.

"Ah, well fine then. I'll just leave you to your own amusement."

Saïx turned to face him, _talk_ to him, for once, finding him already gone.

"Damn it…"

Why couldn't Xemnas stay in one place long enough to have a proper conversation with him?

He got back to his feet. He better try to find Xemnas again, he figured, or things would only get worse. And yet, he wasn't sure whether he'd manage to say what he wanted…

He went back downstairs to the kitchen, expecting to find the other there, but no luck whatsoever. Perhaps Xemnas was in his room, Saïx though and headed for the master bedroom.

He knocked sharply at the door, but there was no reply. He hesitated. What if Xemnas was in there but simply didn't want to talk to him?

A bit nervously he pushed down the handle and entered as quietly as possible.

No one there either.

He gave a sigh and slumped down on the edge of the red silken sheets of the large double bed. He closed his eyes and imagined Xemnas pushing him down in those sheets and tear his clothes off, bringing him up to heaven. He gave a pleasant shiver before shaking the thought out of his head. Stupid. Stupid indeed. Xemnas would probably never do that. It'd only be a sweet dream.

Saïx' eyes snapped open as he realised he could hear the sound of water. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and his mouth fell open. On the opposite side of the room there was a door, which stood wide agape and was leading to a second bathroom. And what Saïx saw in there was Xemnas, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, stark naked except a towel around his waist. Luckily his eyes were fixed on the water, one hand dangling down to test the temperature, and he hadn't noticed Saïx yet.

The diviner sat up abruptly at loss of what to do. He should by all means get out of there before he was seen though his eyes were locked to the other. Xemnas however had heard him as he got to his feet.

"S-Saïx!"

"I- s-sorry, I was, I…"

Saïx motioned towards the door, completely bewildered. They looked at each other in silence for a while; Saïx deeply blushed, Xemnas clutching the towel in apprehension.

"Let me draw you," Saïx suddenly said.

"W-what…?"

"Let me draw you," Saïx repeated, a bit more confident.

"I… I…"

"Sit still," the diviner said, cutting through the other's stuttering and sat down at the foot end of the bed. Silence fell over them again. Xemnas did his best not to move, though remaining in place for so long really wasn't his thing. The only sound was that of charcoal scraping against paper. He was half naked in front of Saïx, and all the diviner could think of was to draw him… Perhaps he didn't like men in that kind of way… If he could just ask Saïx about it… Then perhaps he didn't have to be so nervous any longer.

"Why…?" he asked.

"Why what…?"

Saïx looked up at him in confusion.

"Why do you want to draw me…?"

Silence.

"Because," Saïx began slowly. "You… I… I think… you are beautiful…"

Xemnas was about to turn his head to look at Saïx' expression, whether it was all just a lie but-

"Sit still," the diviner commanded, a bit shaky. "I mean it," he said, returning his gaze to the sketchpad. The Enigmatic Man was glad he was facing the wall so Saïx couldn't see he blushed.

"I wanted to tell you before," Saïx continued, forcing his eyes to stay ay the drawing. "Ever since that night in the library when I was reading to you… But I couldn't… I was afraid…"

"Afraid to give me a compliment?" Xemnas asked, trying not to sound dumb and yet managing it so very well. This certainly wasn't his kind of conversation.

"No, Xemnas… I was afraid… to tell you that… I love you…"

Tanned fingers closed around his sketchpad and removed it from his hands. Xemnas was right in front of him, too close to make out his expression. Saïx didn't have time to think before glowing amber eyes blocked his vision. His former Superior was all over him, forcing him gently down against the sheets.

"I love you so awfully much," Xemnas whispered before claiming his lips.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Who can ever guess what will happen in the next chapter…?

This here took ages to write!! Gawd!! And it was so short… and even so I'm too lazy to read through it properly… Sorry to all of you who had great expectations to it ; But I've been working on… five fics at a time now so I'm kind of stressed… Well I hope you enjoyed!

Shortest chap yet… Well, at least I know what to write for the next X3 Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Citrus Fruits

What Makes Us Special, pt. 6

A/N: o.o don't kill me… -tries to distract you all with the next chapter- Look! It's lemony fresh!

**Graphic content warning!**

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"X-Xemnas…"

His former Superior only claimed his lips again, pressing his body down against Saïx', ignoring the fact that he was half naked. Hell, he would strip the diviner right there if he were allowed.

They broke up, panting, breathless. He ran his fingers through soft, cerulean hair and stared into the yellow pools underneath him.

Need…

That was how Saïx looked at him. Needing… His insides felt like bursting out in tears of joy, yet his expression was simply need… And that was enough for Xemnas. He knew by now that the berserker preferred hiding his emotions… even now that he _had_ emotions. And so he was more than surprised as Saïx' arms wrapped around him and pulled him down again, crushing their lips together, moaning into his mouth as Xemnas' tongue slithered out to taste him. Arms tightening, embracing him so hard it almost hurt, never letting go, refusing to let go now that they finally lay there on the bed in each other's arms. Xemnas' hands ran up the other's chest, pulling his T-shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

Saïx gave another moan, his breathing heavy as his former Superior traced his fingers across his chest, feeling the flawless curves and then down, down, finding the pants line, easily pulling the too-large clothing off of him, Saïx deeply flushed.

"You never use underwear, do you?" Xemnas purred, kissing his way up the other's neck. "Quite impressive," he snickered. Saïx went three shades of red deeper, but every thought disappeared as Xemnas pulled back, falling to his knees on the floor before him.

"For you, my love. I am happy to know I am giving this to you."

Saïx felt a hand, stroking him lightly. '_Oh god… this is actually happening… oh god…_' He gasped as he felt Xemnas' tongue swirling around the tip of his manhood and had to grasp his shoulders not to fall. His breathing was getting pretty heavy. He gave a moan as he felt Xemnas' mouth taking his length in slowly, a sound Xemnas immediately fell in love with. He hadn't thought Saïx; one of the most savage people he had ever known could act so innocent, he'd almost think he was a virgin. It was beyond his understanding. Though Saïx could surely be scary and rejecting. He slid the whole length into his mouth, making sure the diviner enjoyed it as much as possible. Saïx took in heavy gulps of air as Xemnas started to move back and forth, lapping the underside of the diviner's length with his tongue. He was in ecstasy. He clung to shoulders, not exactly sure if he'd ever be able to stand again. He arched his hip onto him, silently begging him never to stop. But he couldn't hold forever. Already now he could feel his climax closing in. Xemnas grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. He clenched his fists in the other's silver hair.

"Xemnas…!!"

He groaned, followed by his release seconds later with a scream of pleasure, not a drop spilled. Saïx was swaying. His orgasm had turned the world topsy-turvy. Xemnas pulled away, making sure to support him as he laid him down in the sheets, wiping his mouth before placing a soft kiss on the gasping diviner's cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Saïx had calmed down a bit.

"N-never been better," Saïx said shakily, and managed a faint smile. Xemnas sat down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, tenderly. He stroked some strands of blue hair away from his damp forehead and kissed his lips softly. The diviner's cheeks were burning bright red but never the less he summed up the courage to seize Xemnas' towel.

A bit too shy than he'd like to appear, but with a light tug they were both naked.

"…Xemnas… I need…"

"Don't beg. It doesn't suit you," he whispered, caressing the berserker's hips and thighs. "You'll have anything you want."

"I want you to want me," Saïx groaned. "And I want you to take me damn senseless…!"

Saïx' expression was strained and he squirmed at the slightest contact, going hard again already… Xemnas simply had that effect on him.

"Then I will," he murmured. It was more than willingly that Saïx leaned back and spread his legs at the other's touch, a hand stroking down the inside of his thigh, a finger forcing its way into him.

Dry, painful… and yet magical. He felt every muscle in his body tensing, the warmth from Xemnas so pleasantly all around him. A low groan crawled its way up his throat and he needed Xemnas to just take him already, his hands clenching at tanned shoulders and surely he'd leave some odd bruises.

"X-Xemnas…"

Said one placed a soft kiss at the berserker's stomach, his body seemed to be on fire. All he had to worry about now was not to rush it, or his treasured Saïx would get hurt. Finally he had the diviner where he wanted him, devoid of any defence, open, _willing_.

He began regretting that he hadn't taken the time to get any lube as Saïx was clearly wincing as he pushed in the second finger, yet he kept urging him on with little gasps and moans, clinging to his shoulders. And the diviner's expression… strained, closed eyes, lips slightly parted… it was about to drive him wild.

"H-hurry it… I need you _now_!" Saïx pleaded, squirming as the fingers worked their way, deeper, deeper and oh so deliciously pleasurable but he needed _more_; he needed _Xemnas_ to be _inside_ him.

"Just a little longer," the Enigmatic Man murmured, stroking his sweaty forehead soothingly.

"Gh… I can… take a little pain…"

"You sure?" Xemnas asked, though he didn't seem the slightest convinced.

"_Yes_!!"

"It will hurt," he said, removing his fingers.

"_Now!!_" Saïx screamed, desperate to feel the other now that even the fingers were gone.

"As you wish," Xemnas said huskily, giving a hungry grin as he seized the berserker's hips.

Finally… His prize.

Saïx gave a loud whimper as he began pushing into him, slowly increasing to a soft cry, tears in his eyes. He was much too tense.

"S-Saïx…!"

Xemnas stared concerned at him. The diviner only gave him a slight smile, his cheeks wet.

"I hadn't anticipated it'd hurt that much," he said quietly as the other wrapped his arms around him.

He closed his eyes. Everything was fine now. They were joined as one. It couldn't get much better than that.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes… L-lets do this then."

Xemnas gave a short nod before laying Saïx back down on the mattress and began moving, pumping into him with fast, steady thrusts, the diviner moaning quietly underneath him.

"Ghods… _yesss_…"

Saïx' hands moved up the other's back, his sharp nails leaving red welts, panting, his chest heaving violently, Xemnas groaning, nipping at his neck.

"Hnn… Faster…"

Xemnas gave a smirk, his pace increasing with the other's moans.

"You all right?" he breathed, kissing his lover's neck, teeth gracing the pale skin. Saïx squirmed, nodding as best as he could, gasping for air. Xemnas swore he heard the other give a sound resembling a low mewling. He grinned deviously, speeding up, his thrusts harder, sharper, Saïx' nails digging into his back, sweaty bodies grinding together.

The diviner tried to regain some self-control, arching his hips in time with the other's thrusts, meeting him, moving as one, no telling where one ended and the other started as they rolled over in the sheets, their pace never stopping as they tangled up in the blankets, silken fabric sticking to damp skin.

"Xemnas…!"

Said one closed a hand around Saïx' member, stroking him, his teeth digging into the berserker's shoulder, about to break through, and now he was sure he could hear him mewling as his hand got coated in pre-cum.

An explosion of light blinding their vision as they came as one, Saïx with an animalistic scream, Xemnas moaning loudly, muffled as he bit through the skin of his lover's shoulder causing the diviner to sink his nails into his back.

A short moment of tension before they both fell over.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

-Sneaks out the backdoor-

Lemon takes time I tell you!! D:

Please review! Even though I have a vague suspicion there will be some death threats coming for being so late OnO


End file.
